Troublesome tris
by Fandomlover3002
Summary: After tris gets into big trouble for trashing cars and moving sale signs into other people's gardens she gets sent to a boarding school for troubled boys and girls where she meets and finds fellow trouble makers ( set in the real world four/tris eventually )
1. Chapter 1

**A/t this is my first divergent fanfic so I hope you like enjoy the first chapter :) xoxxoxxoxooxoooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxooxox**

" hay tris " Derek whispered pointing to a beautiful tel Ferrari Enzo across the street , he had that sparkle in his eyes whenever we're about to bust up a car . We always do this on Friday nights to celebrate surviving another week in what's called " the hell hole " also known as helveradge high school .

" we just need to wait for Gareth and Lorenzo to turn up " he whispered a little to loudly

" sorry but .Gareth and Lorenzo were meant to come but they couldn't sneak out tonight as their parents were starting to get suspicious . " I said with a little bit of despair in my voice

. Lorenzo made everything so much better , he'd tell jokes or yell insults at the house or its owners as he smashed the windows in .

I sighed , so it was just me and Derek . And our hammers .

" oh well guess we'll have to just destroy brand new Ferrari by ourselfs then "

If you didn't know was a billionaire he lived in a secluded part of the countryside also known as " meadow falls " as it has a beautiful waterfall in the forest which leads underground . As this place was so hard to navigate he left his be,ongoing a out in the open which was basically an invitation for us to come along .

All of a sudden Derek pulled my mask down grabbed my hand and pulled me along towards the car . He'd never held my hand before . But I liked it it made me feel warm inside like a fire burning wanting escape .

I threw my hammer onto the bonnet denting it slightly .

 _Geez this thing must be bullet proof_ I thought

But nothing stops me . I slammed it into the bonnet hundreds of times until smoke was coming out of it after I finished with the hood Derek had already done in the windows and was leaning against a nearby tree with a wad of money in his hands .

I sprinted towards him . In that exact second an alarm sensor went of so we took of running into the forests without a second thought I knew he was heading to the waterfall which was a few miles run away . But I don't mind . The cool night air was refreshing , and cool air mixed with the power of Adrenaline meant I could fly through the forest like I had wings .

Surprisingly we had never been caught smashing cars but once we thought it would be a good idea to get the ' for sale ' signs and put them in other peoples gardens . We've been caught a couple times doing that though but the most warning I got was that if my parents caught be sneaking out again I'd be going to a boarding school for troubled teens .

Finally we reached the waterfall . Out of breath but alive . We lobbed our hammers into the waterfall without hesitating . I slumped against a tree gaining my breath back as did Derek . Slowly a smile grew across my face as much as it scared the hell out me , it was fun and for once we got cash !

" my half " I gasped " of the money " I held out my hand to Derek expectantly instead of feeling my wad of the cash I felt the cool skin of his hand

" you can keep it all " Derek said barley out of breath now . " you found out about this place , so you keep it "

" no , there must be what over 5 grand . You at least have a grand " I said shocked

" fine only if you insist " he laughed

We spent the next few minutes dealing out the dough until a police helicopter flew overhead

" crap " I said " give me the money we need to hide it " I grabbed his log without waiting for him to answer and shoved it into my underwear .

Quickly we stripped of our black clothing , as we had our normal clothes on underneath , and threw them into the water .

" we need to look like a normal teenage couple who are madly in love and are going for a walk in the woods " Derek said

I nodded my head and pointed into the forest . Police . And they were coming towards us . Just before they came through the trees into our clearing Derek pushed my against a tree and started kissing me wildly .

Shocked , I was just about to push him of when I realised we were meant to be a couple who were madly in love. So I started kissing him back and moaning until I could hear the cops beside us . I pulled back and stared confused at the officers

" why are you hear officer " I asked him with a hint of arrogance in my voice

" car has just been vandalised a few miles away from here , you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you " the officer asked me

Derek leaned forward and started to kiss my neck , biting and sucking I moaned

" Derek , no . Later , okay ? "

He didn't stop though ,

" sorry officer , but I have no idea who is I'm afraid what sort of car was it ? " I asked

" a Ferrari Enzo ma'm " he answered politely

" oh , well me and my boyfriend were just walking in the forest " I gasped " do you think the vandals are still in the area ? "

" well we don't know but I need to get you to safety , follow me " he started walking , to quickly away from us

" we fooled him" I whisper almost in audibly

Derek lifted his head of my shoulder and smiled

" yes we did "


	2. Chapter 2

" yes officer , I understand " I could vaguely hear my mother talking to the cop who brought me home , he dropped of Derek a minute ago

" yes - mmmhh I'll take care of her punishment "

" thank you ma'm you know what kids are like these days , never know what going on in their minds " the officer spoke

The conversation carried on for another few minutes until I heard the door close and my mothers heavy footsteps on our wooden floor .

" what exactly were you doing out there tris -hey " mum practically yelled at me

Think - think - think - oh !

" I've been seeing Derek for the past few weeks and we went for a walk - end of story " I answered as honestly as I could

" can you remember - hey - WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR SHOULDER YOUNG LADY ! " she yelled

I knew what it was without looking at it . The hickey Derek had given me .

" a hickey " I said calmly

My mum didn't seem to hear me so she carried on with what she was going to say before her little outburst

" you could have been kidnapped or worse - killed " " I didn't know where you were and I didn't even realise you were gone . Oh ... " a grim smile spread across her face

" you won't be seeing Derek anymore "

I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly cut me off

" tris remember what I said if I caught you sneaking out again - and i know about the sale signs I'm not stupid " she took a deep breath " I'm going to send you to dauntless boarding school for troubled teens "

" WHAT !? " I screeched

My mum was the calm one now

" I warned you after all the trouble you've made in the past - with your school , accidentally lobbing a chair at the headteacher . That was unacceptable . "

" I've got the exams coming up - "

" you're starting next week - and your grounded until you leave for dauntless boarding school "

I started to cry . Tears streamed down my face - as much as I hated my school here I had made a life out of it .i have friends and a job even though it's just cleaning cars it brought me money .

" stop the tears Beatris - you brought this down on yourself . Now go start packing your things while I make the phone call to dauntless "

Defeated , I trudged up the stairs trying to make as much noise as possible .

I started throwing my belongings in numerous cases , all the money I owned as well which consisted to around 5.5 grand now after the money from Derek I doubt I'd be coming back here any time soon . I could here my mothers voice through the walls ,

" yes - oh , that'd be wonderful thank you – bye "

" Beatris ! " she yelled " your starting tommorow "


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you anyone who has read and followed , there's thankyous at the end of this chapter to who have followed and favourited this story ! Yay. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"** room 39 hmm " I muttered to myself

Apparently some boys and girls are in the same dorm , it's something to do with ' haveing an expanded friends circle ' to be honest I'm already starting to like this place . The staff are friendly but cautious . And the students - well I haven't met any yet but I did arrive early in the morning .

At last I came to my dorm , I finger combed my hair thoroughly before unlocking the door

 _I wonder why their locked_

As quiet as I could I eased the door open , a lamp was on in the corner and I have a funny feeling there's at least 1 boy in this dorm as the floor had plates of cake on . There was a deep red sofa in the corner facing a TV , a coffe table and a kitchen which led on from the living room . Not to mention the other 5 corridors leading out in other directions from the living room and kitchen .

To be honest I didn't want to give anyone a heart attack by looking round their dorm in the middle of the night so I decided to drop all my belongings on the floor and sleep on the sofa ...

 ** _PAGEBRAKExxxxxxxxx_**

I woke with a start , everything was pitch black - at least I thought it was . I reached up to my eyes and realised someone had placed a fabric of cloth over my head . I began to remove it

" don't take it of yet "a male spoke , gentle fingers covered mine and removed them from the fabric " we need to tidy this up a bit , your the only girl that's been in here for a while "

" yeah " another voice chimed in also male

The rustling continued for another good 10 minutes until I heard murmurs from another room

" she's a girl " one said

" I know that dumb-ass - " another said

" she's hot " another said

From what I can gather there are around 3-4 males living here , footsteps came my way .

" ok you may do the honours then " I heard someone say

Then I felt someone removing my blindfold , everything was blurry to start with but I then I could see clearly . 3 males stood infront of me - they were all hot

I sat there dumbfounded - there was a very awkward silence

" so umm - what's your name , age , why your here " a tall muscular male said

I cleared my throat " my names tris , I'm 16 and I was told this was my dorm "

" we know your in this dorm but - why were you sent to this boarding school "

" I'd rather not share " I said shyly

" who are you guys ? " I added

" I'm Uriah " one spoke " The hottest out of us all "

" I'm zeke , his older brother " another said

" and I'm four " the last one said

This was awkward .

" the thing is we have 3 rooms , and one of the rooms has an extra bed in it so you'd have to sleep in the same room as them " zeke said

" who's room " I questioned

" mine " four said

Ok I'm definitely sleeping in his room , he's so hot

" I'll sleep there , I'll be fine " I replied a bit to quickly

Four grinned " I'll show you where to put your things "

I followed him with my bags . He opened the door and my God was it massive.

Four had 2 king sized beds in it , one on each side of the room . There was a huge wardrobe that took up a corner of the room and a mirror on top of a dressing table which was empty .

" clothes in that wardrobe , cosmetics and stuff on the dressing table and that beds yours " he said pointing to each item in turn .

He realised I had a lot to put away , so he started helping me . The first thing he saw was the wad of money which I quickly took out his hand .

" where did you get that money " he asked impressed

" long story " I replied a bit depressed

" by the way we have school of for the next few days so were aloud to do anything " he said trying to change the subject

I nodded my head

" can I ask you something? " I said

" sure "

" I heard someone call me hot earlier , who was it ? " I asked

He seemed really embarrassed by this ,

" me " he said

" thanks , that's the first time I've ever been called that "

" seriously ? " he said astonished

" I've been called beautiful before but only by my father he used to call me it all the time "

Tears started falling down my eyes , it always happened when I talked about my father

" oh - hey why are you crying "

He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him , four put his face level with mine

" my dad - he - umm - died in a car crash a few weeks ago "

The tears started streaming now , he was the only person I'd admitted it to .

Four did something unexpected he sat me down on the bed then brought me into a hug . Then he started to rub my back soothingly ,

" shh , shh everything will be okay , k ? " he said lowering his voice

I couldn't speak ,

" if you need to talk to anyone about it or you just want to cry come to me , I won't judge you or tell anyone for that matter "

In the end I ended up falling asleep in his arms eventhough I'd only met him a few hours ago and I wasn't even tired .


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks so much for the follows and favourites , enjoy this chapter with amity and divergence_**

 _ **Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

 _Dad , dad , please be ok ... Please be ok ... Please be ok_

I woke with a start , I was lying in my bed and by the looks of things i had slept until sunset . Great. Now I'm gonna be flipping wandering around All night and scaring the balls of Uriah .

I stood up and stretched then made my way towards the living room , before I entered I could hear four sounding very concerned

" when will she wake up - I hope she's ok "

" four- man , she arrived early this morning and is kinda distraught after seeing us . After all you can see she likes me . " zeke said

" what do you know about - oh hay your up " four said looking directly at me

" ummm yeah - sorry for sleeping it happens after I ... " I trailed of not sure how to finish .

Thankfully the guys understood , and didn't ask any questions . I had a funny feeling I'd love this place . All of a sudden Uriah ran to the kitchen yelling

"I know what this situation needs !"

Four and zeke literally face-palmed , I had no idea what was happening

" oh my god ! We have no more cake " Uriah yelled

" " why don't we just take tris to the cafeteria to get actual food ? " four said grinning , apparently this was highly amusing .

Zeke noodles his head in assessment , after a little bit Uriah was on board as well so we headed out the door but silly me . Being as clumsy as I was I just HAD to fall over absolutely nothing and embarrass myself infront these guys . I prayed I hadn't hurt anything but knowing my luck , it was very slim I hadn't .

I started to grin all three of them outstretched their hands offering to help me up , I took zekes and fours hand and together they lifted me up , Even though I'm super light .

" u ok ? " four asked

" I have a feeling I sprained my ankle but I'll be fine " I started walking in the direction which we were facing but darting pain went up my leg and I winced .

" actually , you guys go get food and I'll stay in the apartment " I said looking down at the floor

" actually we need to take you to the nurse , the way you landed looked like you broke it " zeke said already walking off , hopefully towards the nurses office

" I'll take her and we'll meet back at the apartment , you and zeke go get food - whatever you want and then we'll eat in the apartment " four states with authority which made zeke stop in his tracks and walk the other way dragging Uriah behind him .

Once they were out of ear shot , four whispered in my ear

" you don't have to go to the nurse if you don't want to - you can let me take a look at it and see if it's actually broken , zeke likes to over react on things "

His warm breath tickled my ear , sending shivers down my spine .

" to be honest I don't think I would make it to the nurses office without sounding like a dying moose or cow " . I replied , to be honest I probably wouldn't so I started slowly limping to our dorms wincing under my breath . It really did hurt . A lot

Four stood along side me as I fumbled with the key trying to unlock the door , he grinned and plucked the key out my hand and proceeded to open the door with ease.

" after you " he said with a gesture of his arm

I started walking then wobbled. Then stubbed my toe which Is on the same foot that hurts on a cabnit on the floor inside the door . I yelped in pain and probably sounded really pathetic .

Four sighed suppressing a laugh , " your really a walking disaster , which foot ? "

" the same one "

" stop walking , cum here - infact stay there " Four said

He came over to me and picked me up bridal-style towards our room as I was probably never going to make it anywhere . Then sat me down on his bed , swiftly he sat. Down on the floor .

" right , let me have a look ... " he trailed of seeing that I seemed a little nervous . " actually lets wait for zeke and Uriah to come back and help me , if it's actually broken we'll have to carry you to the nurses office "

 ** _sorry nothing really happened in this chapter :_** (


	5. Chapter 5

**_happy reading xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox_**

" get comfy on my bed , I'll go into the living room and wait for zeke and Uriah " four said with authority

" stay , please " I said , I probably sounded like a child but I didn't really care .

" sure " he replied sitting on the edge of the bed

Fours PoVxxx

I sat looking at her , so fragile yet brave . One foot was outstretched infront of her and the other closer to me . She started to sit up but groaned

" cramp in me foot " she moaned " oh ow "

" this one " I pointed it the slightly bent one infront of me ,

She nodded

I slowly reached out my fingers and started to massage her foot .

Tris PoV xxxxxxxx

He reached his fingers out and started to massage my foot it felt so good , he continued it for ages saying nothing

" what's that on your shoulder " he questioned ,

Whoops , my strap on my top had fallen down revealing a scar , thankfully only one .

I pulled my strap up nervous ,

" nothi-ng " I murmered

" your lying - I kn"

At that moment Uriah and zeke burst through the door laughing their heads off

" foods in the kitchen guys " Uriah said bettween laughs

" zeke I didn't take tris to the nurses office she couldn't make it that far without making her ankle worse . Can you have a look at it ? " four asked

" ummm yeah sure , tris do you mind ? " he asked facing towards me

I shook my head so he took that as a sighn to start . He sat down on the bed and put my foot in his lap . Which hurt , but I didn't show it . He started lightly touching along the side of my foot , I winced under my breath hoping know one noticed . All the way round my ankle was a bit swollen and so was my toe .

" ummmm , I think you dislocated it so we will take you to the nurses office and let them check it out " zeke said as he started to stand up .

" I can't walk " I said a bit embarrassed

" four can carry you then If he doesn't mind " zeke said " and we'll go ahead and tell them "

Four picked me up bridal style and started to walk out the dorm as zeke and Uriah ran ahead .

" what was that scar from " he whispered in my ear making me feel a bit nervous

" ummm , " i breathed heavily " it's not important "

" I can see more going down your side when i picked you up " he said

" I'll tell you later " which was a lie I probably would never tell him

At last we reached the nurses office , zeke and Uriah were already there . Four put me down on this chair that was tilted slightly back and a team of nurses started examining my foot to be honest it's probably just twisted they were a lot less gentle than zeke so I winced a couple times . A nurse looked up and said

" you have dislocated it so we'll have to re set the bone so if you come with me we can get that sorted for you "

" zeke . Uriah . Four . You guys go get some food and I'll meet you at the dorm "

They all shook their heads and helped me stand up then helped me into the next room over which had electrodes and stuff surrounding a bed . I took a hesitant step back a little nervous .

" don't worry we'll help you through it " Uriah said ,

They helped me lay down on the bed and get comfy , the lady started getting some electrodes ready and attached 1 to each forearm , one to each of my lower legs

" we have to put a couple on you chest , so please can someone undo the top buttons on her shirt and drop them down her shirt " she said looking at the boys in turn .

Uriah stepped foward but four was quicker and did it as quick as he could his hands were cold though .

" Ok now we've got the electrodes in place I can re set the bones , deep breaths for me honey it'll only take a second . Hold there hands if you must "

Four grabbed one and Uriah took the other and zeke twirled my hair making me smile a little

" ok , I'm going to count down from 3 then I'll do it . Deep breaths . "

I breathed in and squeezed their hands and breathed out

3...

Breath

2..

Squeeze

1...

Sharp pain splinted my leg as she did it I screamed . It hurt so much . Four rubbed circles on my hand as she started putting my ankle in a cast .

" rest it and you'll be fine it didn't her that much did it ? "

I wanted to rip her hair out . She gave me some crunches and sent me on my way. The guys hovered around me making sure I wouldn't fall .

We reached the dorm and went inside

" I can't eat anything and I'm really tired . So I'm going to sleep " I said

" same here " four said

Zeke and four agreed so I lumbered into my dorm and changed my tight black shirt into a loose baby blue t-shirt . But left on my leggings and climbed into bed . I few minutes later four came in and climbed onto his bed

" tris , you were brave today "

" thanks "

I turned over and moaned

" you ok ? " four said

" yeah I just banged my ankle against the wall "

" if it hurts wake me up " four said

" ok "

And with That I drifted of to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

**_Fluff in the next chapter so be ready_**

I gaspedflinching I could feel the blade of the knife against my ribs like it was before , tears slid down my face as I sat up and looked around four was just waking up as well and he sat up . He rubbed his eyes and looked over at me .

" are you okay ? " he said . I wiped my eyes

" who me ? I'm fine " I answered a bit to quickly

" I know your not come here and tell me " he said patting the bed

" im not really comfortable with - " I trailed off

" just come here " he repeated patting the bed " I'll come to you then " he said suppressing a smile

In a few long strides he stood at the bottom of my bed , surprising me he jumped up onto my bed and sat down cross legged in front of me I was still under my duvet and my legs curled of to the side of him .

" what was it about ? " he asked

" my dad " I replied looking down

That wasn't true . I was actually remembering the time a boy named Jace battered me . He found me one night after me and my friends went out and had Some usual Friday night fun and I was walking home in the back allies behind my house . He pushed me against a wall and cut me hundreds of small , deep slices across my rib cage and back , I was wearing a belly top that day .

Tears rolled down my face ,

" can I have your hand ?. " he asked " trust me ? "

Hesitant I drew my hand of my duvet and hesitantly held it out towards four . He took it and lifted me up

" get changed I won't look , tell me if you need help with anything I have something to show you "

And with that he walked over to his side of the room and started getting his clothes ready I reached into my drawers and brought out a loose purple t-shirt which covered my scars, a pale bra and a pair of navy jeans

I limped over to the side of my bed and took my top of and looked for where I put my bra . There it was by my drawers on the floor .

" ummm four , can you grab my bra of the floor please . Sorry " I asked facing the wall with my arms covering my chest embarrassed

He turned around and came and picked it up and passed it to me and stared at my back for a little .

" those scars . What r they from ? " he asked taking a step forward . little did he know those scars covered nearly every inch of my upper body

I bit my lip . Taking a step forward but accidentally landing on my injured foot and yelped and stumbled over onto the floor I landed in a heap on the floor as tears started falling down my face .

" sorry can I just get changed I've caused you and your friends enough trouble already ."

He ignored my request and grabbed my duvet and wrapped it around me then lifted my up , sending goose bumps up my body . And sat me down on the edge of my bed .

" get changed and come get me when your finished , I'll be in the living room "

He said while walking towards the door

I changed quickly and entered the living room wiping my eyes from the tears . There was a group of people in their some girls and some boys .

" this is our friends "

" I'm will "

" I'm Christina "

" Marlene "

" Shauna "

" Lyn "

Ok that was weird , i spotted four by the door .

" umm I'm tris and I'm going to get some air . I'll be back in a bit . '

I went towards the doors using my crutches and went out . I walked and walked until I came to a courtyard with a little meadow and benches . I made my way to one of the benches and laid down and sang .

I sang anything I could think of .

A thousand years ,

Ho hey

Bohemian rapsity

Please don't say you love me

I felt a presence beside me I didn't sit up I just continued singing . I loved singing so much .

" you can sing girl " the person said .

I sat up . It was the girl Christina I think it was

" come on let's go back to your dorm they're all playing spin the bottle "


	7. Chapter 7

**_Not that much fluff only a little thanks for the follows and favourites happy reading xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox_**

I opened the door to my dorm to see Everyone sat in a circle looking at me I quickly hobbled over and sat next to zeke and will

" we're playing with a twist , whoever spins the bottle gets to chose what the people do . Eg , giving each other hickey or making out for 2miniutes " zeke said

We all nodded our heads . This was going to be fun .

Zeke span the bottle first , everyone was watching the bottle hoping it wouldn't land on them . It came to a slow stop and one end was facing me and the other Uriah .

Uriah grinned

" nibble the bottom of each other's ears for 1 minute each ear " zeke grinned evilly

Uriah stood up and plonked himself beside me .

" ladies first , " zeke said grinning

I hesitated for a second but leaned in and lightly bit his left ear then started sucking on it . I'd never done this before so I just kept nibbling and sucking which seemed like the right thing to do so then I moved onto his right ear and repeated it .

Uriah looked really happy for some reason . Then I realised , he had to do it to me as well . He leaned in and cupped the back of my head with his hand preventing escape . I yelped a little when he bit my ear lobe repeatedly , then proceeded to suck it and repeat the process on both of my ears . It hurt , a little

After he finished he stood up and sat back down in his place .

" I'm spinning next ! " I yelled

I span it watching it until it stopped it was will and Christina .

" kiss for 3mins " I said smiling

Will looked thrilled to have to do that . I wonder if there dating ? . Christina seemed happy as well . Will walked over to Christina who was sat on the sofa and took her face in his hands and began to kiss her slowly , then picking up the pace until it turned into a full on make up session

" no pda " Shauna yelled covering her eyes .

" times up ! " I yelled .

Will pulled away but instead of coming and sitting down next to me he sat next to Christina ,

" oooooo will you got a crush " Marlene cooed

Then he through a cushion at her sticking his tongue out .

Marlene reached foward and span the bottle

Me and four .

I glanced nervously at him but he smiled encouragingly ,

" hmmmm , give a hickey to each other on there neck or shoulder "

I gulped loudly , " awwww is little trissy scared " zeke cooed imitating Marlene

" mar can we do it in mine and tris's room cause she's nervous . Plus you will be able to see the hickey to know we've done it " four asked

" sure I don't see why not " she replied .

So I stood up and walked into my room with four trailing behind me silently . I went and sat on my bed while he shut the door , I could feel my pulse in my neck .

" come here " he said with his arms wide " it won't hurt " he pauses again " I promise "

I stood up and slowly hobbled towards him , I forgot to get my crutches , oh well . I stood infront of him looking up , my hands were shaking uncontrollably as I wrapped them round his neck .

" it's not that bad , I can hear your heart beating " he murmured " deep breaths it doesn't hurt "

He gathered my hair to one side and kissed my neck , then started sucking and biting . It felt nice . Then he pulled away and frowned

" how many scars do you have ? " he asked quietly

It was now or never " over 100 " I sighed looking down " I'll tell you more later " I said

" do me now " he said leaning down so I repeated what he did only he moaned so i pulled away ,

I started walking out with him beside me nearly touching , but not quite .

" we're doing a few truth or dares then I'm going to bed " zeke admitted

" ok " four said

Fours PoV xxxxx xxx

Those scars how did she get them ? . Dang it . I walked over to the sofa and laid down next to will ,

" four truth or dare " Shauna asked

" truth " to be honest I couldn't be bothered to get up

" do you have a crush on someone " she asked

Do I ? Yes I like tris . Yes she's beautiful and she has nice full lips... Dang it

" yes "

" will truth or dare " I asked quickly

" truth " he answered confidently

" do you have a crush on someone ? " I said

he nodded

" zeke truth or dare ' will asked

" dare " he answered

" lick whipped cream of Shaun's stomach " he said grinning

" I'll get the whipped cream " Uriah yelled running to the kitchen

" fine come here Shauna " he said

Zeke squirted some whipped cream on her belly and licked it of as she giggled .

" tris t or d

" dare " she answered confidently

" go lay on Four as he's laying down and Is looking bored "

What?! She wouldn't ! Would she ?

She took of her trousers which made me slightly sad but relieved .

" I'm going to bed " zeke moaned " there's to much love and its midnight so ima go to sleep "

" wait wait wait , tris sing "

Tris PoV xxxxxxxxx

" what ! Why ! " I yelled " I can't sing "

" yes you can sing that song you were singing before I interrupted you earlier ."

" no if we play this again and I get dared I might do it but I'm tired so goodnight "

And with that I wandered of to bed

 ** _I wanted my truth or dare to be different to others cause people usually make tris sit on fours lap and something to do with unicorns if you want more truth or dare or spin the bottle just tell me and I'll be happy to add more in . Also this is going to be a long fanfic and I'll post a new chapter daily_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This chapter will be happy and funny so enjoy ;)_**

 ** _Happy reading xxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoox_**

Tris PoV xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

For some reason I feel insanely happy this morning , a ray of sunlight danced across the floor . I opened my wardrobe , I really wanted to wear a dress today but I only have 2 a strapless navy dress which feels silky which wraps round my body until roughly my knees which doesn't show any scars or a black floor length dress which clings to my body showing my curves which also showed no curves .

I was feeling in a good mood so I decided to wear the navy dress and lightly curl my hair from my chin down then lightly brushed the curls so my hair looked wavy . I've been growing my hair out lately so it came to Ruffly my rib age .

I rummaged through a bag on the dressing table until I found this blue flower hair clip where the petals had a light blue centre until fading into a dark blue colour on the tips of the petals . It was beautiful .

I placed it over the top of my left ear and grinned , I don't wear make up that often but I applied some grey eye shadow carefully . And then it dawned on me , four wasn't in the room . Oh well . For once I felt pretty . Whenever I was at my old school I'd wear black clothing but now I've started wearing different clothes I wouldn't have worm before , this place has already started to change me even though I've only been here a few days .

I looked down at my feet , I had no shoes that'd match this outfit . Oh well guess I'll have to go barefooted or ask the girls if they had any shoes that'd match . I ran out the room , yes I ran . My foot didn't hurt anymore . Thank god for that .

The carpet felt so nice I started giggling as I ran , then I jumped onto the sofa bouncing on it then I lifted my legs up and fell straight on my back . Still giggling . My giggling was then joined by laughter ,

Zeke and four we stood in the kitchen with a plate of pancakes laughing their heads of looking at me ,

" are you high ? " zeke asked

" to be honest I don't know " I answered " ooooooo pancakes "' I giggled

" remember there for all of us tris " four said

That Wasnt the right thing to say . Time for me to have some fun . I smiled Leaping of the sofa I ran and grabbed the plate of pancakes then ran out the door laughing .

" noooo not the pancakes " I heard zeke yell

Running even faster I skidded round a corner and looked behind me , four and zeke were gaining fast . I'm sure I'd beat them in a race but I was in a dress . Running in a dress felt insanely nice and my hair oh my hair . The wind in my hair felt amazing I grinned . I slowed down a tad and shoved a pancake into my mouth then continued running . Skidding round another corner I could see a dead end . Whoops .

At that moment I felt a pair of arms snake round my waist I giggled , then he put his head on my shoulder and grinned . I had an idea .

While he wasn't watching I grabbed a pancake which was caked in chocolate sauce and slammed it into his face . Surprised from the sudden attack , he realised me giving way a free path back the other way so I sprinted and started heading for the meadow I was in yesterday . I could remember the route very well .

After a few minutes I reached the meadow so I slowed down , which was a big mistake . I felt myself be rugby tackled from behind which resulted in me on my back and four on top of me with his arms wrapped round me .

laughing , he unwound his arms from my waist and started to stand up . He outstretched his hand so I grabbed it letting him pull me up . The pancakes were all over the floor .

" whoops " four said " you ok ? "

" yeah " I started laughing again " race you back to the dorm " i yelled

" your on " four challenged " if I win you have to sing , if I loose you get to slap me with a fish "

" deal " I said

Without warning he started running so I followed keeping pace beside him we ran like that for a couple minutes until I wanted to take it up a notch . Running as fast as I could , I overtook him and burst into our apartment whooping in victory , then I collapsed on the sofa panting with a grin plastered across my face .

Zeke started laughing along with Uriah as four entered and collapsed onto the floor .

" dang tris you can run " He said between breaths

" zeke go get a fish " I said

" why ? " he asked

" so I can slap four with it " I panted

He didn't question it and a few minutes later I had a 2ft fish in my hands . four stood up and limped towards me , i grinned before slapping him in the gut with the fish a couple times .

" that was for tackling me " I said as I dragged it across his face

Grinning he ripped the fish out my hands and started wiping it across my face like I did to him . All of a sudden he whacked zeke with it .

" hey what was that for ? " he asked

" giving her the fish " four said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world .

" oh tris , I forgot to say you looked nice today . I didn't get a chance because you stole the pancakes " four said to me

" wait she took the pancakes ? " Uriah asked

I nodded , and without warning he ran at me and ruby tackled me on to the sofa then started tickling me . I laughed so hard trying to push him of until he fell of the sofa because he was laughing so much

" come on guys , let's get some food " zeke said " well go find the gang , I heard there's a party tonight "

 ** _I hoped you liked it xoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox_** **_the party will be in the next chapter ;) stay divergent :o_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter it was super fun to write , enjoy reading and stay amity xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxox_**

" tris where are your shoes ? " Uriah asked while we were in the queue for food .

" no shoes matched this outfit...so yeah ... " I answered

To my surprise Uriah didn't get any chicken or vegetables , he skipped that section altogether . I wasn't that hungry for lunch so I followed him to see what he was getting . Uriah started to pile brownies sky-high onto his plate then took the plate out of my hands and started to pile that with scoops of vanilla ice - cream ,

" Uriah ... What are you doing ? " I asked

" getting lunch , don't worry we can share " he grinned looking at his mountain of brownies .

We began walking back to the table when something peculiar happened . As we were walking past people they'd take a brownie of the top of the pile , Uriah soon realised and it was a sight to behold

He passed both plates to me and stood up on the nearest table stomping his feet to get everyone's attention .

" listen up peasants , the next person to touch a brownie of that plate I will personally egg you every day of the week "

Everyone laughed at how serious he looked . Just then a boy with ruffled up hair and a leather jacked walked passed me . And he slapped my ass .

" nice ass honey " he yelled in my ear as he took a brownie of the plate and dunked it in the ice cream .

I could feel my face heating up so instead of looking like a helpless girl who had been harassed , I set the plate of brownies down on the floor and clutched the plate of ice cream in both hands . Then as he was walking away I ran and jumped on his back shoving the plate of ice cream into his face and rubbing it around . I slid down his back and kicked his ass literally I just kicked it . Causing him to fall fat on his face ,

" come on Uriah , I'll get some more ice cream and you take the brownies to the table " I said with a grin on my face

I went and picked the empty plate of the floor and walked over to the desert section , again . Then piled the scoops of ice cream up high until I was scared they'd fall of the plate .

Just as I was about to sit down Uriah handed me an egg . I knew exactly what it was for even without asking , so I scanned the room for my target . Thankfully he was relatively close so I stood up on my chair and began to take aim . After a few seconds of adjusting my stance I lobbed the egg at him . My initial target was his back but instead it exploded in egg shell and whites all over his dark curls .

" my friend wasn't kidding when he said he'd egg anyone who touched the brownies , but you touched me and the brownies so I'm going to egg until I'm satisfied . But I'll do it when your not expecting it . Okay . Bitch ? " I yelled to him

After I said that I was rewarded with laughter and " ooooooo she gonna get ha hard "

Angry he turned around and screamed inaudible curses at me repeatedly , he continued that for a while so in the end I just sat down .

All my friends stared at me with a massive grin plastered across there faces . They all burst out laughing uncontrollably .

" how do you have such good aim ? " will asked " cause when I used to egg my teachers I'd usually hit there ass "

" I just have a steady hand " I answered with a bit of pride .

"Tris lay me up " Uriah said from across the table , I knew exactly what he meant

I grabbed a brownie of the plate and threw it in the air landing true to its target which was into his mouth .

I high fived him after .

" guys there's a party at clearwaters everyone in ? " zeke asked

Everyone nodded there heads ,

" Christina do you want to go shopping with me , I have nothing to wear " I asked excited

" of course , Marlene , Shauna you in ? " she asked

" I can't " Shauna said

" but I can ! " Marlene squealed .

" go get money meet back here in 5 " I yelled

And with that I ran out the cafeteria feeling really happy .

 ** _Sorry the party wasn't in this chapter I just wanted to add that bit at the beginning in and I didn't want to rush it :) hope you guys understand xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for reviews and follows + favourites xoxoxooxoxoxooooxoxo hope you enjoy this chapter !_**

" come on ! Christina . Hurry up ! " I yelled I ran into the first shop and the only clothes shop in the academy that sel

" easy for you to say , your not the one running in heels tris " she panted

We reached the centre of the stop and stood in a circle with our arms round each other ,

" everyone split up and look for a sexy dress for tris to wear " Marlene said in a commando voice ,

She clapped her hands as if it had been rehearsed and we all sped of in different directions .

" right where to begin " I murmured to myself

I didn't want anything too bright or too short , so I headed towards a section of mid-thigh dresses in the corner of the room . They were all beautiful. A strapless black dress with a frilly bottom caught my eye immediately but so did a white dress which has the illusion of wrapping around itself .

Undecided I grabbed Both and a few others I liked and ran to the dressing rooms yelling

" Chris and Marlene I've found a few dresses bring any you've found to the dressing rooms room 2 "

I drew closed the door and stripped of my dress immediately throwing it on the floor in the corner . Within a few minutes I must have had over 10 dresses hanging over the door and I hadn't even tried one on !

I grabbed the black dress with a frilly bottom and wriggled into it , this one was beautiful . It clung to my upper body perfectly , I didn't notice before but it had little crystals embedded at the top of the dress . Also it was a great price only £35

" Chris or mar " I yelled " wanna see this one i really like it ! "

Christina opened the door and literally her jaw dropped ,

" Chris close your gob or you'll catch flies " I smirked " do you like it or-

" tris you look stunning. Your buying it no matter what . I'll go get you some shoes to match and I'll ask mar to find you some accessories . And also try on some more of the dresses , they were on sale . "

And with that she ran off .

Smiling I peeled the dress of and hung it neatly back on the coat hanger , I grabbed the next dress of the door . It was deep red and soft with waves that came further out the lower it got . I slipped into this one with ease and gazed at my self in the mirror , I loved this one a lot , it really compliments my blonde wavy hair . The best thing about it was that it came down to my knees .

I slipped out of it and looked at the price tag , £30 . Okay , definitely having that .

" Chris I found another " I yelled

I hung it up beside the black one and looked at the other dresses . A bright yellow dress was over the door along with a few others , I already knew I wouldn't try it on as it was way to bright . I reached up and pulled down a purple dress and examined it . Low cut back with no straps , it also was floor length but with a slit up to the top of my thigh showing my leg , it wasn't something I'd personally pick out but I'll try it anyway as it was only a whopping £15

I pulled it over my head grinning as the fabric enveloped my body , I liked this one it made me look sophisticated but yet also making me look older . As I have a lot of cash I'll buy it , I need some new dresses anyway .

Most of the other dresses were to short or to bright so after I sorted through the remaining I only had one left which was a blue dress . It started out dark blue until gradually becoming lighter further down the dress i really had a good feeling that Marlene picked out this dress for some reason . I stepped into the dress and pulled it up over my body , it clung to my upper body then became loose cascading to my knees . Definitely getting this . Another £12

I grabbed all the dresses I was getting and pulled them over one arm then walked out the stall to go find Christina and Marlene . Eventually I found them at the cosmetics with a basket full of shoes , jewellery and makeup

" is that all for me ? " I asked

" yes and no " Chris said " we are splitting the cost of the cosmetics , jewellery and accessories so we can all use them . But your paying for you shoes and dresses " she grinned

" cool "

Christina quickly gave me the shoes and ushered me to the till as we were running short of time , the party started in 2 hours .

The dresses came to £92 altogether

The shoes came to £30

( a pair of black heels £6 , a pair of sandal like flats £5 , silver sparkly heels £9 , black boots £5 , slip on red shoes £5 and a pair of golden slip on shoes which came free with the red ones )

Cosmetics , Jewellery and accessories came to £90 but we split that 3 way so I only payed £30

So altogether I spent £152 which only made a small dent in the cash I brought with me , I only brought £200 with me shopping as well .

" not to worry you guys but we only have an hour and three quarters to get ready for the party " Marlene said looking at her watch .

We all took of running but Chris started falling behind ,

" I'm wearing heels by the way " she shouted

" take them off ! " me and Marlene yelled in sync .

" tris come to our dorm to change its closer " Marlene said to me

And with that we ran to their dorm to change for the party

 ** _Hey guys , I'll try right the party chapter and get it posted by tonight because I can't write or post tomorrow as I'm really busy sorry :( but anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter xoxoxooxoxoxooooxoxo_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys I might not be able to post daily but I'll try my best so if I don't post one day I'll defined post the next , anyway enjoy this chapter ! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxox o_**

" trisgogetchanged while I do Marlene's hair and makeup " Christina said rummaging through the bags " but be quick if your having a shower "

Christina had a red dress on with minimal makeup and Marlene had a nearby dress which reached the floor clinging to her body .

She threw me the dress which I expertly caught then ran of to her bathroom . I usually shower for ages but this time I did it in record time off about 10mins ( which was quick for me ) .

" Christina " I yelled " do you have a hair dyer "

" yeah in the cupboard under the sink " she replied " but hurry we have to meet the boys in 20'"

At that point I began to panic , so I grabbed the it out the cupboard started and blow dry my hair , then shimmied into the dress .

" twelve minutes tris and we need to do your hair AND makeup " Marlene yelled

I sprinted into the spare bedroom where they were and plonked myself down on the chair .

" finally " Christina muttered " Marlene , you do her hair I'll do the makeup "

Christina rummaged through the bag and pulled out a variety of items to make me look beautiful . To start she shaped,plucked and filled my eye brows in in black , then applied concealer which surprisingly is Marlene's but fits my colour perfectly . Deep red lipstick for my lips coated with some ' gloss and shine ' lip gloss .

" hold this " Marlene said passing me a hair band , she had already straightened and curled the ends of my hair giving it a beautiful wavy look .

Christina on the other hand started applying some silver eye shadow and golden eye liner then some mascara that gave my eye lashes a softer look but darker .

" pass " Marlene said holding her hand out , so I obeyed silently passing her the band

" done " Chris squealed , she gave me a silver necklace with a baby blue pendant which rested in the base of my throat and some silver dangly earrings shaped like a rose .

" we have 2mins , mar you nearly done ? " Christina said looking at her phone ,

" just...about...done! " Marlene said stepping back admiring her work ,

She put a mirror to the back of my head so I could see . I gasped , a section over my right ear was pulled back and plaited with an added blue ribbon across the back of my head then stopped and the rest fell down by my left ear . Then it repeated with my left ear but then twisted over the other section multiple times before finishing by my right ear . Strips of hair from the braids cascaded down my hair . She moved my hair behind my shoulders and grinned

" you like it ? " Marlene asked

I shook my head

" love it ? "

I nodded and she squealed .

" we have to go come on ! " Christina yelled running out the room .

" we have heels " I yelled running behind her and Marlene out of the dorm " how can you run ? "

" practise " they replied in unison .

I overtook them because I took my shoes that I swear will be the death of me eventually but smacked straight into a person .

" sorry " I said , looking up I realised it was the guy who said I had a nice ass earlier .

" that's okay honey , you look hot ton-" he said but was quickly cut of by a smiling Uriah rounding the corner ,

" tris is he bothering you ? " he asked with a cheeky grin on his face

I nodded smiling , so he slowly put his hand in his jeans pocket and brought out an egg . I began laughing before he even threw it .

He ran towards him And leaped into the air , cracking the egg over the guys head just as Christina and Marlene rounded the corner .

" come on let's go four , zeke and will are waiting at our dorm come on " he said walking away backwards beckoning for us to follow leaving the guy scowling at him .

We reached the apartment in no time and was greeted by grinning guys and Shauna .

" you girls are smoking hot tonight " zeke said astonished , four elbowed him hard in the ribs

" come on let's go " four said

And with that we left for the rave/party

 ** _Sorry for not posting , I won't be able to post daily but I'll try do it every other day . Hope you understand xoxoxoxoxoxoxox party In next chapter so stay alert xoxoxoxoxoxox_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey , hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the views and reviews . I'll put some thank yous in the next chapter_**

 **( if you know what Clearwater's is from put it in a review for a shoutout in the next chapter )**

Before we even reached the Clearwater's home I could hear the song ' house every weekend ' being blared through speakers . The thing was , that the Clearwater's home was off campus so we had to sneak out by jumping onto the bins and climbing over the fence which would have been easy if I was not in a dress , but I managed fine . I just threw my shoes over and jumped over .

The Clearwater's lived in a huge house with multiple balconies , and multiple floors . You'd think because how rich they were the wouldn't let their kids throw parties , as everything was so expensive in there . But their parents were apparently out of town according to Uriah as he knows one of the kids that lives there .

in no time we all entered the threshold together . Strobe lighting danced around the room as did the smell of alcohol and the stench of sweaty teens . There were coolers lined up across one wall so there must have been around 60coolers all filled with drinks by the look of it .

" I'm going to get a drink " I yelled over the music

" me two " I heard four say

I made my way over tithe nearest cooler and grabbed out two beers , one for me and one for four . Expertly I threw it in the air for him to catch , which he did perfectly I might add .

" why so much makeup " he yelled

" Marlene and Christina did everything but I picked out the dress "

" you look nicer without makeup " he said .

Wait did he ... No. He can't have . I think that was a compliment . OH MY GOD FOUR COMPLIMENTED ME !

Or did he ? hmmmmm I don't know .

" come on let's go to the gang their all dancing and I think zekes twerking - wait . No that's Uriah but anyway come on ! " he yelled

So me and him made out way through the crowd to find Uriah in the middle twerking to the beat of the music .

" what is he doing ?! " I yelled at zeke

" he lost a bet " he yelled simply

I started to laugh and dance and dance and dance . Swaying my hips to the ever changing tempo of the music along side my best friends , dancing till we die . To be honest I never wanted it to stop , but it started to get really really hot . And I started panicking .

" guys I'm going to get some fresh air " I yelled

" be back in 10 at the top of the hour they have the spot light rave - ill explain later " Uriah yelled

I nodded and weaved my way towards the door , but not before I grabbed a coke from one of the coolers . Surprisingly they had coke in their , not many though . It was mostly alcoholic drinks like beer and Malibu .

At last I breathed in some fresh air , it was refreshingly cold outside . I walked around the house for a bit avoiding all the drunk guys fighting for no reason until I reached a tree with low , thick branches . Smiling I pulled myself up onto the first brach then the second , then third . I swung my legs over watching the star-lit night sky as I gulped down my coke . Before I knew it i had finished the bottle , sighing I threw the bottle over my shoulder not caring about where it landed . The grass was already littered with them anyway .

" ow " I heard a voice say

" what are you doing up there ? " it asked

Slowly I swung my legs over the other way and set my eyes on the victim of my coke bottle ...

 ** _Bit of a cliff hanger there , :) hope you enjoyed it !_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

 ** _Congratulations to countryblueeyes for guessing the right answer , it was the Clearwater's fro, twilight ! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages I had to juggle school and everything else xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx_**

I stared down at a familiar face , I've seen him round the building a few times but I've never spoken to him .

" it's tris right ? " he said

I nodded

" mind if I join you ? " he asked

As I shook my head he smiled and began to climb the tree skilfully , within a minute he was moving across to me

" beautiful view " he said with enthusiasm

" hmmm " I muttered . It was to really to be honest , and I had the feeling I should be getting back to me friends cause the guy seemed dodgy in some ways which me me unsettled

" I hate to say this but I have to go jake " I said with a hint of sadness

" oh well I'll help you down "

And with that he shoved me off the branch sending me falling below ...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter_**

 ** _14_**

 ** _I hoped you liked the cliff hanger , I'm sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be longer I hope you enjoy xxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoox_**

 _Fours PoV_

Tris should have been back by now ... Where the hell did she go ?

" zeke I'm going to find tris and see if she's okay " I yelled to zeke over the booming techno music

He nodded absent minded , to busy staring at Shauna . I'd have to ask him about that later , I had other things to worry about , things more important .

Slowly I made my way through the dense crowd , avoiding limbs that waved , shaked and wiggled in the air .

Stumbling I finally made it out the door , outside was practically deserted . Except for a lone figure walking down the pathway to the streets . Maybe they've seen her .

I sprinted down the spiralling stairs as fast as I could ,

" excuse me . E-xcuse me ! " I yelled at the top of my lungs

The figure turned stopping abruptly , I came to a stop a few metres away from the male

" have you seen a girl , In a cute black dress with blonde hair to about here " I asked in a hurry indicating with my hands

The male who I just realised was jake from my old school smirked turned around and ran laughing manically , Oh god .

" tris ! " I screamed . No reply

" tris where are you please " I yelled , tears forming in my eyes . My knees started to collapse in on the selfs so I stumbled over to a nearby tree .

" tris please be okay " I whimpered to myself .

Tears slid Down my cheeks , all of a sudden I heard a noise

Faint but there , I stood silent listening for more . There ! Another small moan

I stalked behind the tree as silent as a ghost .

And what I saw shocked me .

 **Zeke PoV**

All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate , who the hell was calling me ?

I read the caller ID. Four .

I answered it screaming down the phone " why the hell are you calling me ? "

The music was so loud I nearly didn't catch the words but they were there " tris , she- she is unconscious , bleeding from her head . Help " then the line went dead .

" Shauna , get the gang tris is hurt we have to go. " I yelled over the noise ,

everyone looked at me so I began shoving through the crowd forcefully , then sprinting threw the door out Into the cool night air ,

I knew without knowing where to go , I just had that gut feeling . So I ran straight to the tree to find tris cradled in fours arms .

" four we need to get on campus , then the nurses can deal with her , "

" yeah " will chimed in

" oh my god " Christina yelled beginning to sob

Marlene comforted her as I helped four stand up.

" you carry her four , and I'll help get her over the fence "

He nodded and took of running to the fence

 ** _Tris PoV_**

I heaved my eyes open moaning at the sudden stabbing pain in my skull ,

" oh god your finally awake ". I heard a familiar voice sigh . Christina

Slowly I looked up my eyes only focusing on one person . Four .

 ** _Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I'll try post the next chapter later today :) xxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoox stay amity_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not posting in a long time but I'm back and I'll try write at least 1 a week xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxx_**

Tris povxxxxxx

Tears started falling at the sight of there relieved faces looking down at me . That respites in everyone else crying ; even zeke

" tris ... Tris ... I thought you'd never wake up " Christina sobbed

She reached over my head and moved her thumb over my eyebrow

" dam tris but we need to get your eyebrows sorted for the next get together "

GET TOGETHER ?! I thought . I'd just been to one and been pushed out of a tree . Of course I want to rush out and go to another party .

" tris I know what your thinking " fours calming voice betrayed his tear stained face " it's a get together of the gang tonight ; your being released from the hospital today . You had sustained injuries to your head and your dislocated ankle was fractured and so was 3 of your ribs "

Everyone smiled weakly at me ; now that he mentioned it my ribs are throbbing quite a bit so I winced under my breath .

" how about you guys go get her some food from the canteen ; me and four will take her back to her room ; bring the food over ... Marlene and Lynn you two can go back to your dorm and come over later when tris is feeling better " Christina commanded

Within seconds everyone was bustling around the room in a frenzy until only me Christina and four were left .

" I forgot to mention ; tris you have to apply ointment to your ribs and back so they can heal correctly every night " four spoke gently

He leaned down and whispered in my ear " if u ever need help getting your back I'm only across the room so don't hesitate to ask "

Christina helped me sit up and spin round as she put a shirt over my head to cover my wrapped upper body four went to the reception to tell them we were leaving ; they handed him some ointment and something else but I'm not sure what then we left .

 ** _Time skip to when they get to the dorm_**

" four I'm sure you can take care off her until zeke and Uriah gets back with the food ? I need to go sign some papers at the nurses office "

They'd say me up on my bed and propped my ankle up on the stool from my dressing table ; wow I never realised how many cuts I had on my leg from being pushed by...by...ummmm...jake! That ungreatful little crap bag

" sure I can handle that " four replied as Christina was walking out the bedroom door .

Once the front door was closed four moved closer and sat on the bed next to me and emptied the contents of the medical bag onto the bed . Some ointment and bandages .

Fours povxxxxx

" tris I think it's best to change the bandages now and apply more ointment to your ribs because everyone will be back soon "

She nodded looking down

" can u apply it to my back ; I can do the front ... I just can't reach ? "

Her voice trembled slightly while asking .

" sure : let's spin you round so I can get to your back easier " I said

After a couple minutes of moving about . And wincing . She was sat on my bed facing the wall .

" can u grab the bandage tie at the front and unwind it ? If it doesn't cause any pain ?" I asked thinking it might make her a bit uncomfortable me grabbing at her front .

" I'll try" she murmured

Reaching up she twisted a few things but kept wincing . After a few minutes she passed the unwinded bandage back to me as a silent plea to unwind it for her . I complied without a second thought of it and easily manoeuvred it around her front and back until there was no bandage left . Of course she raised her arms to cover her woman parts however that causes her to whimper .

" I won't look there ok ? I'm just doing your back " I questioned

After a few seconds she answered " ok thank you "

Grabbing the ointment I lathered it onto my hands and started to massage over her upper back and middle . Tiny lines covered her entire back , upon further inspection they were scars ... Dashes of scared tissue : some long some short . Some wide so,e thin

I gasped without realising

" tris ... These scars there all over your back " my voice wobbled a bit

She didn't answer and didn't either acknowledge what I said

I wasn't going to let it go but I wasn't going to push her today so I finished lathering up her back and left the tube on the bed quietly standing up

" tris if u need any help just yell " I said quietly

And with that I left the room.

In the living room was zeke and Uriah munching on cake as usual once they saw me they tossed some over landing on my shoulder until dropping off .

" hey four how's tris doing ?" Zeke asked losing the smile of his face

" she's doing good just resting at the moment " I answered carefully

Uriah turned towards us " did you see her scars at the nurses office ?" He asked

We each nodded

Zeke was the first one to speak " well she's had some dark past "

No one spoke for a while then just sat in silence

I broke it first " well let's get ready the others will be here soon "

They made sounds in acknowledgement and went off to there separate rooms


End file.
